


Twice the Fun

by surrenderdammit



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Also I am sorry for the title, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Future Fic, I wanted Akane in the middle of a Ranma sandwich so this happened, Married Couple, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Canon, Spells & Enchantments, Threesome - F/M/M, Yeah this is just utter filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On returning from a training trip to China that took longer than expected due to an unfortunate incident, Ranma comes home to his wife with a shocking surprise. Akane, though, she might just appreciate it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this is my first, and most likely only, Ranma 1/2 fanfiction. 
> 
> Secondly, English isn't my first language, so please excuse any typos/grammatical errors! I also wrote all this in one sitting without properly reading it through afterwards, because I am lazy and horrible...
> 
> Anyway, it's been about 10 years since I saw the anime and read bits and pieces of the manga. However, I didn't really need any background knowledge for the actual story (except for the short introduction, where I basically just do a summary of what happened post-manga in my fic's universe. Super simplified, because I don't stand a chance at writing a resolution fic as well as some of the ones I've read over the years). 
> 
> Also, don't be alarmed by the link in the beginning of the story. I use Ranma's Chinese name in this story, and I simply link to the site where I found it. It was quite a fun read, that site.
> 
> Moving on....this is one of my fav tropes in fandoms. The only way any of my OTPs are going to have threesomes or more, is if magic is involved and clones are made or something, because I'm a boring shipper. I've got a few old fics that I never posted where I've done similar things...they might see the light of day, sometime.
> 
> So, ranting over. Enjoy! (Hopefully)

**o-oOo-o**

**oOo**

A year after graduating high school, Akane Tendo became Akane Saotome with mixed receptions. While their families had been overjoyed, the couple’s ex-suitors had yet to have overcome their resentment over the inevitable, even after Ranma had declared his engagement to Akane official quite some time prior to the actual (successful) wedding.  

Post Mount Phoenix and the unfortunate events surrounding it, they had both spent several weeks of uncharacteristic self-introspection which, they found, had resulted in them growing closer at a rate which had been considerably accelerated compared to their engagement up until that point. It was a time Akane would remember fondly, if a bit exasperatedly. Their feelings had finally solidified in their hearts and minds, but it wasn’t until they realized that they had to actually _deal_ with their problems rather than keep ignoring them, or running from them, if they wanted to actually _get_ somewhere. The overwhelming relief to be _alive_ had sparked a powerful need to _live_ , and to live on their own terms. On their own, this might have been a daunting task, but together they managed to finally wrangle the chaos of their lives into submission by pure determination, both their stubborn heads and hearts on the same page for once.

The payoff was a hasty ceremony in the city hall followed by a disrupted wedding reception, where a final stand took place: they were married, and God help anyone who tried to break it off. Nothing short of death would accomplish it, Akane had heatedly declared, to which Ranma might have overreacted. With the memories of Akane’s lifeless and cold body in his arms plaguing him even still, he didn’t think he could be blamed for promptly reminding everyone what happened to the last person attempting to rob his new wife from him, before scolding Akane for practically issuing a challenge to have her killed. In the end, they were - _finally_ \- left to begin their new life together. This does not mean, however, that chaos had ceased to follow Ranma wherever he went. While Akane had stood by his side for years, she was now there as his wife, and they had never felt so grateful for making it to this point in life.

**oOo**

**o-oOo-o**

**Twice the Fun**

**o-oOo-o**

“I cannot believe that old man,” Ranma grumbled as he made his way down familiar streets, backpack slung over his shoulders. A frustrated grunt of agreement could be heard from his right, followed by some shuffling as the grip of a bag was adjusted. “Went running off to mom the moment we entered Nermia, the coward! How the _hell_ am I supposed to explain _this?!_ ”

With a groan of sympathy, his unlikely companion looked to the sky as if searching for answers. “She’s gonna _freak_ ,” the man growled, thinking murderous thoughts about the demented panda-man who had landed them in Ranma’s recent predicament. “I don’t know how he manages to do this _every time._ You’d think he’d learn!”

“Yeah, fat chance of that happening,” Ranma muttered darkly, kicking a stone in a sudden burst of anger. Together, they watched it sail off into the horizon with a small sense of satisfaction. Gloomily, Ranma sighed. “And why must _I_ always be the one to suffer the consequences? Honestly!”

With a sympathetic noise, his companion clapped him on his shoulder in a gesture of camaraderie. Ranma accepted it with a grateful nod his way, before they continued their trek in silence. It wasn’t long until they turned a corner and found themselves in front of the gates to a familiar dojo.

“Well,” the man beside him sighed, “Here goes nothing!”

Taking a deep breath, they both steeled themselves before entering. Out of habit, and without much thought, they both bellowed at the same time: “Tomboy! I’m home!”

 

**oOo**

Akane was having a typical day. Well, as typical as it could get giving the circumstances. With her husband off on a month’s long training trip with her father-in-law, she had been left to take over all the summer classes at the dojo rather than just her own share.

With both her sisters off living their own lives - Nabiki with a completed college degree working in finances, and Kasumi a newly educated nurse working with her husband Doctor Tofu - this meant Akane had only just settled into her role as the house matriarch of the Tendo-Saotome dojo. She had self-appointed herself in charge of finances, though she shared any major business decisions equally with her husband. However, she had also been eager to take on the easier level martial arts lessons while Ranma took over the advanced lessons quite gladly, and she didn’t resent him for it. She felt sympathetic towards those who struggled to improve when surrounded by people possessing vastly inferior skills, and she didn’t really mind. After all, it hadn’t taken long into their married life until she had successfully persuaded Ranma into sparring with her, helping her complete her own training.    

With Ranma gone for the whole of June, however, Akane had roped her father into taking over some of the classes in order to juggle everything until her husband’s return. It was routine by now, Ranma’s sporadic training trips never lasting more than two to three months, and only for so long once a year. Usually, it was only a few weeks to visit some dojo or even just a weekend out camping, during which she sometimes joined him as they left their fathers behind.

Now in her fourth year of marriage, Akane had her father well trained in helping her care for the household he was still living in, though he no longer owned it. While she _could_ handle it on her own, it didn’t mean she particularly _wanted_ to, if free help could be found. This was why she was enjoying a cold can of soda on the veranda facing the garden, while her father sorted through various documents she had left him in their office.

In an attempt to relax after the last of her classes had left for the day, Akane had taken a bath to cool down before settling down in the sun for her drink in a thin summer yukata. Noramly, this worked like a charm. However, with her husband a week late from his homecoming, a stiffness had settled over her shoulder as she tried hard not to worry. It wasn’t like it was unusual; anything between bad weather, bad traffic or even an unforeseen side-stop could result in a few days’ delay. But she couldn’t help it: whenever Ranma’s return stretched past the three-day mark, it was inevitable. She worried.

“Given what he and his father can get themselves into, I’m completely justified,” she grumbled to herself, taking a sip of her sugary drink. The afternoon sun was bright in the sky, the air humid and their garden a vibrant green before her. An ideal day, if only her idiot of a husband had been seated next to her. Or, knowing him, lying down with his head in her lap for a nap, the lazy bastard. Grinning wistfully, she pictured his shameless grin as he snuggled into her stomach, butting her gently with his nose to demand her hand in his hair. For a moment overcome by the tender feelings thoughts of Ranma evoked after any type of separation, Akane closed her eyes with a forlorn sigh. As if rebelling against her blue mood, a familiar voice pierced through the tranquil silence of the dojo after the sound of a door opening and slamming shut.

“Tomboy! I’m home!”

Shooting up from her seat, uncaring that her drink spilled as she discarded the can in favor of moving towards the sound of her husband’s voice, Akane hardly registered the strange duality of his shout. Elated, she ran through the house until she came skidding barefoot into the entrance hall, hardly pausing in her step as she executed a perfect leap at the first figure she spotted, recognizing the dark hair and chinese shirt immediately.

“Ranma, you idiot!” she laughed as he caught her, her legs around his waist, arms around his neck and face buried in his hair. His body had already been braced for her impact, while his hands immediately settled as support under her bum once he caught her. It was a familiar routine, by now. She laughed again at the “Ouf!” he let out at the impact, placing a gentle kiss on his ear. “What were you up to this time? You’re a week overdue!”

“Hey, bastard! Stop hogging her, I’m here too ya know!” she heard Ranma exclaim, familiar irritation in his voice that indicated she was paying too much attention to someone other than him. Confused, Akane looked up from snuggling into him. It didn’t make any sense, and besides, hadn’t that voice come from behind Ranma? The moment she titled her head up, she was met with the sight of her husband glaring at the man she was currently glomping. Mortified, Akane yelped and promptly shoved herself away from whoever she had assaulted, face flush with shame. _Oh my God! But he looked so like him! Oh God, what the hell did I do, oh no!_

“Hey, hey, calm down! You’re gonna hurt yourself!” the man she was trying to squirm away from exclaimed, his grip strong but painless. Panic and mortification transmuting into fury, Akane looked down at him to deliver him Hell only to freeze in shock. _What...what the Hell?! Ranma?!_ Shaking her head, she looked over his shoulder only to see her husband approach them warily, with an apologetic look on his sheepish face. Beyond confused, Akane could only look back and forth between the two, uncomprehending.

“Great going man,” the one she was still reluctantly clinging to drawled over his shoulder, as the other man joined them. “You managed to scare the shit out of her.”

Frowning, the one she wasn’t hanging on to started to tug her away. Both of them helped her stand, though they had to hold on to her to keep her weak knees from buckling and have her fall to the floor. She kept looking from one to the other, as if following an invisible ping pong match, too stunned to speak. The...the two? The two...Ramnas...stood glaring at each other for a moment, dark scowls on their faces, before simultaneously looking down at her, their eyes softening and their lips turning up into soft, familiar smiles. Desperately, she tried to understand. Were they clones? An evil twin? _Who was her real husband?_  

**oOo**

Ranma grimaced at the desperate look in his wife’s wide eyes, as Saotome - as they had decided to name his other self for now - reached out to run a soothing hand down her back. Not to be outdone, Ranma shot him a glare, before gently stroking his wife’s cheek in order to get her attention settled on him, rather than ping ponging between him and his other self.

“I’m sorry we startled you, Akane,” he apologised gently, meeting her wide eyes. He could see she was already recovering from the shock, no doubt courtesy of the many, many weird things that had happened to them over the years. Encouraged, he continued. “Long story short: Pops screwed up again. Pissed off some sorta witch, could’ya believe it?” At her answering snort, he grinned. “‘Course you could.”

“She thought Pops was possessing a panda and intended to separate them,” Saotome jumped in, eager to have Akane’s attention redirected to himself. “She didn’t know about the curse, of course, and because it’s my life...she missed, and I took the hit instead. Dunno what went wrong, given the fact that it was intended for Pops and she thought he was a spirit, but...as far as we’ve been able to figure out, I’ve just been duplicated rather than split into two different forms.”

Ranma cleared his throat meaningfully, giving Saotome a glare. Reluctantly, the other man sighed, before admitting: “Well, technically _he_ was duplicated, and _I’m_ the duplicate.” Scowling, Saotome insisted, “This doesn’t mean I’m not _Ranma_ though. I’ve got all the memories and everything!”

“Yeah, but _I’m_ the _original_ ,” Ranma insisted firmly, giving his wife a look to reaffirm this fact. It hadn’t been much of an issue between him and Saotome after they got over the original scuffle following the Incident, and their trip home had been surprisingly pleasant between the two. Confronted with the realization that while there were two of _him_ , there was still only _one_ of his wife, made the men much less keen on each other.

Waiting for a reaction to their tale, they stared at their wife expectantly, but a little nervously. With a shake of her head, Akane sighed. “I swear Ranma, it could only happen to you!” As she took a step back from them, they reluctantly released her and watched her survey them with a look of concentration on her face. With a firm nod, the crease between her brow eased and her face softened to a resigned smile. “I think I can feel the difference between you now, but I can’t see it. It’s just a feeling. Are you both all right though? Aside from the obvious? Have you been to Doctor Tofu?”

Seeing how she was slowly starting to work herself up as her acceptance of the situation replaced shock with worry, Ranma and Saotome hurried to reassure her. Both reached out for her, though Ranma was the first to speak. “We’re okay, no side-effects so far. We’re both still cursed, we’ve got the same abilities as before, nothing hurts or feels wrong. Once we got back, Pops ran to hide out with mom and left us to deal with it. We dropped by Doctor Tofu’s place before coming here, just to make sure. Forgot to tell you, but the witch felt bad about me getting caught in the crossfire, but she couldn’t do anything to reverse the spell. Said it would wear off, as our Ki had been separated and the bit sustaining my duplicate would slowly be merging with mine, the original source, until he kinda..err...pops out of existence? Not clear on how that’s gonna go down, but Doctor Tofu basically confirmed it. His Ki has already started seeping back into mine, though we have no idea how long it’ll take.”

Ranma noted the look of unease on Saotome’s face, guessing the thought of suddenly ceasing to exist might be more than a little unpleasant. By the look of sympathy and concern on Akane’s face, she had caught on quickly, as she usually did. Keeping his jealousy in check (ridiculous to envy yourself, but it had been a long month away from his wife), Ranma watched as Akane reached out for Saotome and pulled him into a gentle hug. Since Ranma had been the recipient of her enthusiastic welcome home, he figured he could give his duplicate this at least. Still, the sight of himself being embraced by Akane was a strange experience. He’d gradually grown used to seeing himself over the days since the spell, seeing him eat and move independently from the reflection in a mirror he had been used to. Sometimes they moved in sync, or found themselves saying the same thing. It was eerie, but strangely fascinating.

Well, to an extent.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough!” Ranma snapped, moving to separate Saotome from his wife, ignoring the glare he got in return, but grinning at Akane’s giggle. “Let’s take this inside, okay? We need to figure out where to go from here.”

The other two agreed, Akane leading the way into the kitchen. With her back turned, Saotome elbowed him sharply in the ribs. “Oi, bastard,” he hissed, too low for Akane to hear. “She’s my wife too! I haven’t seen her in ages either, ya know!”

Grumbling, Ranma reluctantly conceded his point. They had to figure out a way to deal with this, or things were going to get ugly, fast.

**oOo**

“Okay, so what should I call you?” Akane inquired, turning curious eyes to her duplicate husband. She’d led them into the kitchen and served them some iced tea, bringing out some originis from the fridge she had prepared as a snack earlier in the day. Her cooking had vastly improved over the years, as she learned to become more patient, and learned to accept direction and critiques where it was due. She still wasn’t a stellar chef, but she could could simple dishes on her own, and manage more complicated ones if she religiously followed the recipe.

No longer fearing her once toxic food, her husbands (and wasn’t that a trip? Two husbands!) had gratefully accepted her snacks and the cool drinks, no doubt hungry and dehydrated from their journey. The one she now recognized as the “original” Ranma, by the feel of his presence (something she suspected had something to do with his Ki, after what she’d been told about the witch’s spell), was the one to answer her question after they had settled down all three around the dinner table.

“Well, we call him Saotome for now. Both of us going by Ranma got real confusing,” Ranma explained, pieces of rice stuck to his cheeks as he had finished off his second origini. Stifling a giggle, Akane reached out to brushed them off, causing him to grin goofily before stuffing his face with a third.

Ignoring his cheeky wink, Akane wrinkled her nose at more than his still deplorable table manners. “Saotome?” she repeated, looking over to the other Ranma, who shrugged as he drank of his tea. “I don’t know...it makes me think of your father, which...just, ew.”

Violently shuddering, her husbands turned green. With both their mouths full, she took that as enough agreement to think of something else. Humming thoughtfully, she tapped her chin with the tip of a finger. “Perhaps if one of you had ended up in the female form, we could have gone with Ranko and Ranma, but since I know none of you want to spend any considerable amount of time as a woman...well…” She paused, taking in their matching grimaces of distaste, before she continued. “So, how about your Chinese name? [ Luànmâ ](http://www.zompist.com/ranma.html)? For the...um...the second Ranma?”

**oOo**

Ranma finished off his last snack, taking a sip of tea before answering his wife. Luànmâ, huh? Actually better than what they’d come up with. “Sounds as good as anything. Seems fitting too, since it happened in China on our way home. I take first dibs at being Ranma though, seeing as I’m the original.”

Luànmâ shot him a glare, but smiled approvingly to Akane. “Good thinking, Akane! I can be Luànmâ. But,” he paused to scratch the side of his head, a look of frustration on his face. “How are we going to do this? I know I’m the ‘duplicate’, but that doesn’t change the fact that, essentially, I _identify_ as Ranma.” Scowling at Ranma, he pointed at him violently. “I don’t care how many times you spout off how you’re the ‘original’ and all, Akane is still my wife and I refuse to sleep elsewhere than my own bed, with her, or be denied kissing her or anything like that!” Turning to stare intensely at his wife, Luànmâ continued. “It’s been a long fucking month, and although I’ve only technically existed for a couple of weeks, I still remember missing you before that! So...So!”

Flushing slightly, Ranma realized his other self probably had had more reason to contemplate these issues during their journey back home. He’d pretty much assumed that since he was the ‘real’ Ranma, the other one would just...not be a problem. Of course, he knew how stupid that was. Hadn’t he spent much of the journey learning just how alike they were? They were the same person, only his duplicate was temporary existing separate from him. Since Ranma knew how well he would take to being denied a place in his own life, it shouldn’t have surprised him that these were Luànmâ’s immediate concerns after having dealt with cluing Akane in to what had happened, and making sure she was okay. Still, the thought of sharing Akane with _anyone_ made him want to kill something, and the thought of sharing her with _himself_ was beyond weird. Granted, it made him less homicidal, but still unsettled.

From the determined look on Luànmâ’s face though, and the blush on Akane’s, Ranma resigned himself to finding a way to cope, regardless. He could never deny himself Akane, or have someone keep her from him, which really just reinforced the other man’s argument. _Urgh, why does this always happen to me? Damnit._

“Fine,” he gritted through his teeth, ignoring Luànmâ’s smug, if relieved, grin. “We’ll...we’ll set up some kind of schedule, or something. We need to divide up classes anyway, might as well take advantage of the extra pair of hands around here. But first we need to tell everyone, before they come barging in here and get a heart attack after finding two of us.”

Luànmâ nodded in agreement. “Okay, good. We’ll do that first and then we can--”

“--HOLD up a minute!” Akane exclaimed, interrupting them from where she had been sitting quietly during their discussion. Frowning at them both, cheeks adorably red, their wife narrowed her eyes. “A _schedule?_ Are you two _seriously_ suggesting setting up a schedule _to share me?!_ ”  

Looking at each other, Ranma and Luànmâ blinked in bemusement, before looking back at her, nodding.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Seems the most reasonable.”

Uncomprehending, they observed her as she spluttered, wondering what caused her loss of words. Clearly giving up on them, they watched as she buried her face in her hands and sighed. Worried, Ranma reached out to rest a hand on her shoulder, the other man following suit. “You ok, Akane?”

Snorting, their wife looked up to meet their eyes before letting out a resigned sigh. “Oh honestly….” she mumbled, shaking her head. “I really shouldn’t be surprised!”

Standing up, she started putting away their glasses and plates. “Let’s deal with daddy first, okay? He should be done with autumn’s class rosters by now…”

**oOo**

Come nightfall, everyone they knew (with a few exceptions of people they hadn’t seen in years) had been clued in on what had happened. A few phone calls, explanations and reassurances had settled it rather quickly. Considering what they’ve been through over the years, though, Akane wasn’t surprised how their friends and family had easily accepted the newest incident at face value.

Dinner had been awkward, what with her father staring wide-eyed at his _two_ son-in-laws. Nodoka had invited herself over along with a squirming Genma, simultaneously giddy over having two sons (however temporary) and furious with her husband for endangering their son again. However, after helping Akane with the dishes and quietly inquiring if she was all right, her mother-in-law had left in a good mood, katana failing to make an appearance all night.

Both Ranma and Luànmâ had been relieved, gladly kicking their father out the door and waving good bye to their mother, before settling down in front of the TV where Akane had settled down in order to relax a bit before bed. She welcomed one husband on each side, laughing at how the three of them struggled for a moment before finding a comfortable (and, more importantly to her husbands, _fair)_ way to tangle together in a lazy sprawl. Uncomfortable, her father had retired early to his room (no longer the master bedroom, which now belonged to the married couple who had owned the house and dojo since they signed their marriage contracts).

Left alone, the strange trio enjoyed a few quiet moments as they watched a rerun of an old movie. Akane thoroughly enjoyed having double the attention from her touch starved husband, who usually didn’t let her out of sight or hold for a few days after having been gone on a longer trip. To experience it with _two_ of them was certainly an experience, she mused as Ranma stroked his fingers through her hair, while Luànmâ traced gentle circles on her bare thigh. She had changed into shorts and a t-shirt before their guests had come over for dinner, while her husbands had cleaned up in the bathroom after their journey. Disappointedly, they had found her dressed and ready by the time they were done, something she hadn’t been able to keep herself from giggling at. No doubt, she mused, they had shared the bathroom in order to make sure neither of them missed catching her changing.

It put interesting ideas in her mind, to be sure, since she had been dragged back and forth for random kisses between them ever since they had finished their (ridiculous) discussion by the dinner table that afternoon. Blushing hotly, Akane tried to concentrate on the movie, tapping a nervous rhythm with her finger against Ranma’s chest. With his free hand, he gently captured her hand and held it captive against him, the steady and comforting thud of his heartbeat a greatly missed sound.

“Restless?” she heard Ranma mumble, his lips pressing softly onto the top of her head where she rested against him. Her lower half was sprawled across Luànmâ’s lap, where she had enjoyed a foot massage earlier, before he tucked her under a blanket, beneath which he let his hands roam free along her legs, much to her pleasure.

Sighing, Akane wriggled her toes and nuzzled into Ranma, breathing him in. “Mmm,” she hummed, suddenly completely uninterested in whatever was happening on the TV. She could think of much better things to do. “Bed, please?”

Breaking out into delighted, if slightly shy, giggles at how quickly her husbands reacted to that statement, Akane found herself lifted up into Ranma’s arms as her other husband turned off the TV and sprinted up the stairs. Ranma followed with her tucked against him bridal style, no less nimble with the extra weight. With a detour to the bathroom, the three of them brushed their teeth and washed their faces, laughing amongst themselves as they butted elbows and stumbled around each other. Before she knew it, they were in their bedroom.

As she tried to change out of her clothes to put on her nightgown, however, she found herself drawn in for a heated kiss by Luànmâ. Startled, she gripped his shirt and responded to him instinctively. They kissed just the same, turned her knees equally weak as her head swam from their attentions. What was it he’d said? It had been a long month? _Yes, too fucking long_.   

Groaning, Akane pressed herself into the kiss, letting him slip his tongue between her lips as his hands steadied her on her hips. She couldn’t help a startled squeak, however, at feeling a mouth settle along the nape of her neck, sucking and nibbling along sensitive skin. A particularly sharp bite at the junction of her shoulder caused her to gasp and momentarily break free of Luànmâ’s kiss. Growling, he moved in on her other side, sucking the lobe of her ear into his mouth.

“Oh God!” she moaned, flushed and shaking slightly in excitement. After more than four years of being intimate, they knew their bodies well and were comfortable in their desires in a way 16-year-old Akane would never have been able to even guess. Truly, the things she’d shared with Ranma throughout the years would have made her teenaged self faint, after a long, good shout of “PERVERT!”. As a married, healthy and quite sexually active young woman, however, such thoughts were far from her mind. Instead, she found herself impatiently tugging at Luànmâ’s clothes. They needed to get naked, _now._ She’d gotten by with nothing but her vibrator and fingers for _too long._

“Back off,” Ranma growled against her shoulder. For a moment she was confused, before she realized it was directed towards Luànmâ, who was tugging at her shirt in between trailing kisses along her jaw. “I called dibs!”

Resisting the urge to scream out in frustration, Akane elbowed the man behind her before slapping a hand over Luànmâ’s mouth before he could retort. “Idiots” she snapped, annoyed but fighting a fond smile nonetheless. Honestly. “No dibs, all right? Just _share_ , damnit!”

At her words, she felt them both freeze in shock. Huffing an exasperated breath, Akane rolled her eyes. “Oh honestly, a threesome is considered less kinky than some of the things we’ve done. And we’re not really even including another person!”

Choking, Ranma twitched where he stood pressed against her back while her other husband gave a startled bark of laughter. The former recovered enough to join him, burying his head against the shoulder he had been nibbling on. “Akane, this is beyond weird…” he groaned.

“Weirder than fucking her in our female form?” Luànmâ drawled in response to him, causing Akane to snort in mirth. That had been an interesting discussion, back when she had suggested it to a red-faced Ranma.

“Now that’s an idea!” she grinned, causing both her men to blanch, no doubt imagining what she could possibly mean. “Wouldn’t you like to know what it’s like to have sex with two girls, hm? God knows this is the only way it’s ever happening!”

“No way!” they both exclaimed, embarrassed. She sighed, making a mental note to return to the discussion at a later date. For now, she was seriously touch-starved, and with two husbands at her disposal...she was growing impatient.

“Well, whatever,” she snapped, pushing on them both until she had enough space to start undressing herself. “All I know is that you’ve been playing a kissing tug-o-war with me all evening, and we haven’t had sex in over a month, and I missed you. I’m frustrated, and I won’t have you squabbling over me, so find a way to work this out so long as it involves you and me naked!”

She’d flung her shirt off and stepped out of her shorts, unclasped her bra and started wriggling out of her panties by the time they both seemed to come to the same conclusion. “Oh fuck it!” they growled, before flinging their own clothes off with the speed of Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire. She’d laugh at them if she weren’t busy hauling Luànmâ in for another kiss.

“Bed, now,” she heard Ranma growl, grunting in surprise as she was lifted and carried over to their bed. Laying her down on her back, Luànmâ climbed over her to lie on her side, their lips leaving each other only for moments. Caught up in this, Akane’s legs twitched in response when she felt a separate pair of hands rearrange them. _Ranma,_  she thought, her stomach fluttering in growing arousal. As Luànmâ kissed her and gently fondled her breasts, Ranma pushed her legs up, folding them at her knees before settling them over his shoulders. Taking up position between her legs, she felt his hair tickle her inner thighs before his hot breath ghosted over her wet sex. She was so sensitive and touch-starved, she’d been worked up since the first kiss of the day, several hours previous. If she had looked, she was sure she’d have seen a generous damp spot on her panties when she had removed them earlier.

“God, you’re already so wet,” Ranma groaned as he leaned in, causing her to buck her hips when his fingers spread her labia, before he latched onto her throbbing clit with his mouth. At Akane’s pleased noise, Luànmâ chuckled against her lips, which were swollen and tender by now, breaking away from her to trail a hot line of open-mouthed kisses down her throat to her chest. One hand on her left breast, he pinched its nipple between his index finger and thumb, while he gently tugged at her right nipple with his teeth.

Shaking, Akane threw her head back. “Oh, that feels so good! Ranma!” A sharp nip and twist of her nipples and she let out a giggle after her breath hitched, voice thick with her arousal. “Ahh, Luànmâ, too….mm,” she added, one hand resting on the head between her legs while the other slid down between the body next to her, grabbing for a stiff, hot erection she knew so well. Luànmâ moaned his approval, hips twitching to thrust his hard arousal in her grip. Obligingly, she started jerking him off, moving her hand in a tight circle and letting her palm roll over his weeping tip. Gathering the generous amount of precum which she had come to expect to find there, she used it to ease her way. Luànmâ left her right breast to whisper her name against her damp skin, leaning up to capture her mouth in a rough, deep kiss that show just how happy he was with her attention. If Ranma was jealous, he didn’t show it, seemingly too busy making obscenely slurping noises as he enjoyed her dripping pussy.

They both knew her body so well, working her into a frenzy. Ranma’s tongue was altering between long licks and short, hard ones, every now and then sliding down to tease her opening. When he let it sip inside, she squirmed, breathing a plea for more as his nose pressed into her clit. He taunted her with a few short stabs before replacing tongue with two fingers, crooking them inside just right as he sealed his lips around her stiff bundle of nerves again, sucking hard.

Constant and rough attention to her clit never failed to make her shoot off like a rocket, and he wasn’t going easy on her right now. Combined with the slavish attention Luànmâ was paying her breasts and sensitive nipples, it wasn’t long before she felt the warm feeling in her lower stomach contract and release. She had to pause in her attentions to Luànmâ’s rock hard dick, but he merely sighed in response, seemingly recognizing she couldn’t concentrate on anything but what they were doing to her right then. Clamping down hard on Ranma’s fingers inside of her, causing him to groan around her clit, Akane gave a sharp shout of pleasure as she came: arching her back, pressing her breasts into Luànmâ and grinding her hips into Ranma. Neither let up on their attentions, Ranma’s fingers fucking her through her spasms and his lips sucking her clit, while Luànmâ alternated between kneading her breasts and peppering them with kisses. They drew it out, letting her ride the waves of pleasure until she cried out and twitched violently in their grip, her nerves going from burning to oversensitive in the blink of an eye. Feeling her shake, they gently let up until Ranma was merely ghosting his lips along her quivering inner thighs and Luànmâ was resting his cheek on her heaving breasts while gently caressing her twitching stomach with his hand.   

“Woha!,” she exclaimed, awed, once she caught her breath. “That was _intense_.”

Looking down her body, she saw twin smirks and two pairs of smug, burning eyes watching her. With her passion temporary sated and unable to distract her, the bizarreness of the situation hit her again. Laughing, she squirmed away, sitting up and dragging Ranma up from where he’d been louding between her legs. Kissing him, she tasted herself and took a moment to lick him clean, causing both of them to shiver in arousal.

“I swear, this is the weirdest shit, but it’s hot as hell. It’s like an immersive, 3D sex-tape,” Luànmâ commented, voice rough. Attempting to break free in order to respond, Akane let out a squeak of surprise when Ranma refused to let her, instead pressing her down into the mattress and hungrily devouring the noises he made her choke out. Grinding against her hip, she felt the hot press of his arousal leave a trail of sticky precum along her skin.

“Right,” Ranma gasped, finally letting up and allowing them both to breathe. Rolling off, he stretched out on her other side, mirroring Luànmâ as he propped himself up on an elbow. “So, do we take turns?”

Snorting, Akane sat up once again, motioning for them both to move. “Like I’m going to let this go to waste. Ranma, sit up by the headboard. Luànmâ, get behind me.”

If she hadn’t become riled up all over again thanks to Ranma’s kiss, she might have laughed at the speed in which the three of them positioned themselves. As it were, Akane was too busy kneeling between Ranma’s legs, propped up on her arms resting on his thighs as he face was inches away from his dick. Meanwhile, she felt Luànmâ’s hands caress her gently along her spine and buttocks. Neither position were foreign to them, although they had never done it all at the same time, a fact which excited her immensely. She suspected her husbands felt the same.

“Fuck, look at you,” Ranma breathed, combing a hand through her hair until it came to rest at the back of her head, using light pressure to guide her. She complied eagerly, moving in to catch the tip of his dick between her lips. Sucking gently, she moved down his shaft until she could tilt her head enough to peer up at his face, watching him watch her as her swollen lips stretched wide around his generous erection.

“The view ain’t bad from here either,” she heard Luànmâ growl, both his hands gripping a buttock each, spreading her. Akane helped by shifting on her knees, widening her stance. She wondered if he was looking at her wet pussy, or watching her head bob on Ranma’s dick. If she knew her husband as well as she thought, then he was more than likely alternating between the two sights. “Goddamn, Akane...fuck.”

“Go on,” Ramna breathed, looking away from her, most likely to lock eyes with the other man. “Fuck her.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” she heard Luànmâ growl, moaning around the dick in her mouth as she felt him enter her in one swift thrust. At the humming vibrations of her throat, Ramna twitched inside her, releasing a small flood of the bitter salt of his watery precum. She swallowed, her mouth watering as she sucked him, moving up and down. What she couldn’t fit into her mouth, Akane had a hand wrapped around, jerking in time with the movement of her head. Her rhythm was thrown off as Luànmâ started to fuck her, causing her to choke for a moment as the force of his thrust pushed her further down Ranma’s stiff erection then she was used to without taking her time to relax her throat. Quickly recalculating, she wrapped more of her hand around the base of Ranma’s dick, using it was a stop for her mouth, steadying herself with her free hand against his hip.

Having given her enough time to adjust by pausing hilt-deep in her pussy, Luànmâ cursed and groaned out her name before starting a steady pace, fucking her hard.

The foreign feeling of a dick in her mouth while she was being fucked left an exhilarating feeling to flutter in her stomach, along with her mounting arousal. This position, of being taken from behind, never failed to get the angle just right; she barely needed any stimulation to her clit like this, though she always came harder if she was stimulated there as well. However, combined with the excited arousal she always got from sucking Ranma off and causing him to curse and cy out with her mouth, Akane wasn’t sure she’d survive much more stimulation. Not with Luànmâ gripping her hips tightly enough to bruise and slamming into her hard enough for the slap of skin to echo in her ears. She barely made out the words and noises her two husbands were making, too caught up in her own body and mind. The taste and feel of him in her mouth, while he stretched and filled her pussy so perfectly, was enough to make her lose herself in their rough lovemaking. The steadily mounting of orgasm was making her wild, her moans and muffled screams asking for more. Much quicker than usual, she found herself taken by surprise by suddenly coming. Squeezing the dick still pounding into her hard, she ripped her mouth off of Ranma’s twitching erection to gasp for breath and shout out her pleasure. Choking, she buried her face in Ranma’s lap, his dick sticky with her saliva and his own fluids rubbing against her cheek. Vaguely, she heard him groan in frustration, but she was too busy being fucked through her orgasm to care.

As she finally slumped in satisfaction, only held up by Luànmâ’s hands on her hips, she felt his thrusts lose their rhythm. Driving into her hard, Akane recognized the noises he started to make, sure that he was coming hard. He buried himself deep, growling her name, pushing against her ass in a rolling grind of his hips. He slowly pulled out and fucked himself back in in a handful of slow, lazy thrusts before he slipped out of her completely, making a noise of deep satisfaction.

Just as she was about to collapse entirely without his support, Ranma took a hold of her and hauled her upright, rearranging her noodle-like limbs until she was straddling his lap and desperately hanging onto his broad shoulders. He’d sat up to kneel on the bed, hands maneuvering her by her hips. She barely had time to slur out his name before he fucked his saliva-drenched dick into her, using his hands to help move her, causing her to moan and arch in his grip. So full! Oh, she was sensitive, but in the best of ways! Catching his face between her hands, she kissed him sloppily, feeling her tired muscles twitch and tighten in arousal at the obscene noises her wet pussy was making, Luànmâ’s semen leaking out as Ranma’s dick pumped into her. It seemed Ranma was being equally affected, moaning against her lips and thrusting into her at a brutal pace. She marvelled at his strength, it never failed to excite her. He handled her like she weighed nothing!

“Fuck that’s hot,” she heard Luànmâ groan from somewhere, she wasn’t sure. Too focused on Ramna, she mewled in anticipation as she felt him tense. Oh, he was going to come! Breaking off from his lips, she gazed into his flushed face. God, how she’d missed him… Gorgeous. Tightening her pussy around, she watched him make a pained grimace before he buried his face in her shoulder and shouting out a curse. He tipped them over, pressing her down into the bed on her back and he finally came, fucking into her in stuttering, hard thrusts that caused a swooping feeling in her belly that wasn’t quite an orgasm, but exciting all the same.

“Wow,” she breathed, once Ranma had stopped, still buried inside. Twin chuckles were heard, both tired but unmistakably dripping with smugness. She really couldn’t find it in herself to care.

Drawing away from her, Ranma sat up on his haunches to grip her legs and lifting them up and apart. Slowly he scooted back, allowing his wilting erection to slip free of her. She watched him through hooded eyes as he started at her no doubt soaked pussy. Her cheeks flushed in excitement as she imagined the sight of his semen dripping out of her. _A double helping at that!_ she thought cheekily, giddy at her own thoughts.

“Hey, move man, let me see too!” she heard Luànmâ complain. Turning her head, she watched him crawl from the foot of the bed to move around her and join Ramna where he sat with a too satisfied grin on his flushed face.

“I’m not an exhibit, you perverts,” Akane grumbled half-heartedly. Her husbands merely sent her knowing looks, perfectly aware what it did to her having him look at her like this. Reaching between her legs while Ranma held them up, Luànmâ pushed three fingers inside of her without warning, grinning at the way she yelped and moaned, squirming on the bed.

“We got you all hot and bothered, then shot off before you could come too,” Luànmâ murmured, his voice rough and hot to her ears. He started fingering her, taking a certain delight in making as much noise as possible she was sure, causing her already flushed cheeks to heat up until she her blush was extending down her throat to her chest. Closing her eyes, Akane groaned, feeling a twin pair of eyes watching her intently. _Yikes! Way too intense!_ she thought, bucking her hips and coming with a shocked cry the moment Luànmâ’s thumb pressed roughly against her clit. She felt their combined fluids drip out of her and down between the crack of her ass from the way his fingers were fucking her, and how her pussy was clenching.around his digits. She was going to have to take a shower and change the sheets once she became sensible again, Akane mused tiredly.

“Fuck, give me a moment and I could go again from just the sight of _that,_ ” one of her husbands said breathlessly. Akane opened her eyes in time to see Luànmâ nod in agreement, causing her to chuckle weakly. As Ranma gently lowered her legs, gently massaging them as he did, she groaned.

“No more tonight, or I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow. It’s been over a months, and none of my toys are near your size,” she said, amused at the smug grins she got in return. Before either of them could claim she wouldn’t need to walk tomorrow anyway, Akane sat up and kissed them each quickly on the mouth. “I’m serious. I’m tired, and hot as that was, I really want to get clean and go to sleep.”

Heaving identical sighs, her husbands nodded in agreement before helping her out of bed. They proceeded to join her for a quick scrub, laughing together as she spent most of that time slapping away too many wandering hands. Fondly exasperated, she allowed them to dry her off and change the bed, tucking her down into fresh sheets with a husband on either side of her.  

“Mm, I could get used to this,” she mumbled, grinning at the look they exchanged.

“We’ll remind you of that the next time we piss you off,” one of them said. Too tired, and with her eyes closed now, she wasn’t sure who it came from. But it mattered little. Yawning, she snuggled down and was asleep in moment.

 

**oOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was that! Shameless, subpar smut! I know it was hardly a worthy "lemon" for this couple, but the need to write it wouldn't leave my mind. Urgh. Anyway, I'll probably make this available on my MediaMiner account as well, if I can remember wtf it is, since I think there is more Ranma fics there? IDK. Anyway, I'm off!


End file.
